In the field of genetic engineering, precise control of gene expression is a valuable tool for studying, manipulating, and controlling development and other physiological processes. Gene expression is a complex biological process involving a number of specific protein-protein interactions. In order for gene expression to be triggered, such that it produces the RNA necessary as the first step in protein synthesis, a transcriptional activator must be brought into proximity of a promoter that controls gene transcription. Typically, the transcriptional activator itself is associated with a protein that has at least one DNA binding domain that binds to DNA binding sites present in the promoter regions of genes. Thus, for gene expression to occur, a protein comprising a DNA binding domain and a transactivation domain located at an appropriate distance from the DNA binding domain must be brought into the correct position in the promoter region of the gene.
The traditional transgenic approach utilizes a cell-type specific promoter to drive the expression of a designed transgene. A DNA construct containing the transgene is first incorporated into a host genome. When triggered by a transcriptional activator, expression of the transgene occurs in a given cell type.
Another means to regulate expression of foreign genes in cells is through inducible promoters. Examples of the use of such inducible promoters include the PR1-a promoter, prokaryotic repressor-operator systems, immunosuppressive-immunophilin systems, and higher eukaryotic transcription activation systems such as steroid hormone receptor systems and are described below.
The PR1-a promoter from tobacco is induced during the systemic acquired resistance response following pathogen attack. The use of PR1-a may be limited because it often responds to endogenous materials and external factors such as pathogens, UV-B radiation, and pollutants. Gene regulation systems based on promoters induced by heat shock, interferon and heavy metals have been described (Wurn et al., 1986, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:5414-5418; Arnheiter et al., 1990 Cell 62:51-61; Filmus et al., 1992 Nucleic Acids Research 20:27550-27560). However, these systems have limitations due to their effect on expression of non-target genes. These systems are also leaky.
Prokaryotic repressor-operator systems utilize bacterial repressor proteins and the unique operator DNA sequences to which they bind. Both the tetracycline (“Tet”) and lactose (“Lac”) repressor-operator systems from the bacterium Escherichia coli have been used in plants and animals to control gene expression. In the Tet system, tetracycline binds to the TetR repressor protein, resulting in a conformational change which releases the repressor protein from the operator which as a result allows transcription to occur. In the Lac system, a lac operon is activated in response to the presence of lactose, or synthetic analogs such as isopropyl-b-D-thiogalactoside. Unfortunately, the use of such systems is restricted by unstable chemistry of the ligands, i.e. tetracycline and lactose, their toxicity, their natural presence, or the relatively high levels required for induction or repression. For similar reasons, utility of such systems in animals is limited.
Immunosuppressive molecules such as FK506, rapamycin and cyclosporine A can bind to immunophilins FKBP12, cyclophilin, etc. Using this information, a general strategy has been devised to bring together any two proteins simply by placing FK506 on each of the two proteins or by placing FK506 on one and cyclosporine A on another one. A synthetic homodimer of FK506 (FK1012) or a compound resulted from fusion of FK506-cyclosporine (FKCsA) can then be used to induce dimerization of these molecules (Spencer et al., 1993, Science 262:1019-24; Belshaw et al., 1996 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 93:4604-7). Gal4 DNA binding domain fused to FKBP12 and VP16 activator domain fused to cyclophilin, and FKCsA compound were used to show heterodimerization and activation of a reporter gene under the control of a promoter containing Gal4 binding sites. Unfortunately, this system includes immunosuppressants that can have unwanted side effects and therefore, limits its use for various mammalian gene switch applications.
Higher eukaryotic transcription activation systems such as steroid hormone receptor systems have also been employed. Steroid hormone receptors are members of the nuclear receptor superfamily and are found in vertebrate and invertebrate cells. Unfortunately, use of steroidal compounds that activate the receptors for the regulation of gene expression, particularly in plants and mammals, is limited due to their involvement in many other natural biological pathways in such organisms. In order to overcome such difficulties, an alternative system has been developed using insect ecdysone receptors (EcR).
Growth, molting, and development in insects are regulated by the ecdysone steroid hormone (molting hormone) and the juvenile hormones (Dhadialla, et al., 1998. Annu. Rev. Entomol. 43: 545-569). The molecular target for ecdysone in insects consists of at least ecdysone receptor (EcR) and ultraspiracle protein (USP). EcR is a member of the nuclear steroid receptor super family that is characterized by signature DNA and ligand binding domains, and an activation domain (Koelle et al. 1991, Cell, 67:59-77). EcR receptors are responsive to a number of steroidal compounds such as ponasterone A and muristerone A. Recently, non-steroidal compounds with ecdysteroid agonist activity have been described, including the commercially available insecticides tebufenozide and methoxyfenozide that are marketed world wide by Rohm and Haas Company (see International Patent Application No. PCT/EP96/00686 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,028). Both analogs have exceptional safety profiles to other organisms.
International Patent Application No. PCT/US97/05330 (WO 97/38117) discloses methods for modulating the expression of an exogenous gene in which a DNA construct comprising the exogenous gene and an ecdysone response element is activated by a second DNA construct comprising an ecdysone receptor that, in the presence of a ligand therefore, and optionally in the presence of a receptor capable of acting as a silent partner, binds to the ecdysone response element to induce gene expression. The ecdysone receptor of choice was isolated from Drosophila melanogaster. Typically, such systems require the presence of the silent partner, preferably retinoid X receptor (RXR), in order to provide optimum activation. In mammalian cells, insect ecdysone receptor (EcR) heterodimerizes with retinoid X receptor (RXR) and regulates expression of target genes in a ligand dependent manner. International Patent Application No. PCT/US98/14215 (WO 99/02683) discloses that the ecdysone receptor isolated from the silk moth Bombyx mori is functional in mammalian systems without the need for an exogenous dimer partner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,333 discloses a Drosophila melanogaster EcR and ultraspiracle (USP) heterodimer system used in plants in which the transactivation domain and the DNA binding domain are positioned on two different hybrid proteins. Unfortunately, this system is not effective for inducing reporter gene expression in animal cells (for comparison, see Example 1.2, below).
In each of these cases, the transactivation domain and the DNA binding domain (either as native EcR as in International Patent Application No. PCT/US98/14215 or as modified EcR as in International Patent Application No. PCT/US97/05330) were incorporated into a single molecule and the other heterodimeric partners, either USP or RXR, were used in their native state.
Drawbacks of the above described EcR-based gene regulation systems include a considerable background activity in the absence of ligands and that these systems are not applicable for use in both plants and animals (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,333). For most applications that rely on modulating gene expression, these EcR-based systems are undesirable. Therefore, a need exists in the art for improved systems to precisely modulate the expression of exogenous genes in both plants and animals. Such improved systems would be useful for applications such as gene therapy, large scale production of proteins and antibodies, cell-based high throughput screening assays, functional genomics and regulation of traits in transgenic animals. Improved systems that are simple, compact, and dependent on ligands that are relatively inexpensive, readily available, and of low toxicity to the host would prove useful for regulating biological systems.
Various publications are cited herein, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties. However, the citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “Prior Art” to the instant application.